kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Elie MacDowell
|seiyuu = Aya Endo |birthDate = S.1186 |birthPlace = Crossbell |height = 164 cm |sizes = B89/W59/H88 |gender = Female |occupation = Inspector |affilliation = Special Support Section |relatives = * Henry MacDowell (grandfather) * Ryan (father) * Diana (mother) * Aurelia Le Guin (distant relation) |nationality = Crossbellan |likes = Flowers, tea, music boxes |dislikes = Ghosts, spirits |weapon_Crossbell = Orbal gun |orbment_Crossbell = Wind |weapon_Sen_IV = Orbal Gun |orbment_Sen_IV = Wind, Space |SlashType_Sen_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_IV = SS |StrikeType_Sen_IV = — |image = Elie MacDowell (Ao).png|Ao Elie MacDowell (Zero).jpg|Zero |bloodtype = A |hobbies = Competitive shooting, making pastries, photography (past hobby)}}Elie MacDowell (エリィ・マクダエル) is a member of Crossbell Police Department's Special Support Section. She is the granddaughter of Henry MacDowell, mayor and chairman of Crossbell City. Her parents are working abroad and therefore have not appeared in-game. In battles, Elie wields a customized orbal gun. Background Childhood Elie was born to a Calvardian father and Crossbellan mother. After their marriage, Elie's father decided to take on his wife's noble last name MacDowell to gain an advantage in Crossbell's complex political sphere. His strong sense of justice fueled his desire to end Crossbell's suzerainty under Erebonia and Calvard. Despite his best efforts, he could not get the support of his father-in-law Henry MacDowell during his political campaigning. Disillusioned by what he believed to be a hopeless situation for Crossbell due to its relentless political climate of betrayal and greed, he requested a divorce and moved back to Calvard. Elie's mother went on to live with relatives in Erebonia shortly thereafter. Elie began living with her grandfather Henry from this point onward. Career Elie's interest in politics led her abroad, studying the complexities of foreign government systems in great depth. During her stay in Arteria she met Ries Argent. When she returned to Crossbell from her studies in S.1203, her grandfather and father had decided that it would be best for her to sign up for the police, which had been developing the concept for the Special Support Section. This would give her the chance to pursue justice without the restrictions of a political career path. Elie graduated from the Crossbell Police Academy with perfect scores on theoretical exams and marksmanship. As a member of the Special Support Section, she is often consulted for her political and economical knowledge. Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Elie MacDowell - Key Visual Asset (Zero).png|Key visual asset from Elie MacDowell - Bust (Zero).png|Elie's bust shot in . Elie MacDowell - Formal Attire (Zero).png|Elie's formal bust shot in . Elie MacDowell 3 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Elie in EVO. Elie MacDowell Opening Shots (Zero).jpg|Opening shots of Elie in . Elie - S-Craft Illustration (Zero).jpg|An illustration for Elie's S-craft. Lloyd & Elie Line Art - Character Artwork (Zero).jpg|Line sketches for Lloyd & Elie. Elie - Full-Length Sketch (Zero).jpg|A full-length sketch of Elie from . Elie - Portrait Sketch (Zero).jpg|A portrait sketch of Elie. Elie - Cross Mirage (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Elie's S-craft in . Elie - Edel Canon Unused Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Elie's S-craft in . Elie - Aura Rain Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Elie's S-craft in . Elie - Strike Bell Sketch (Zero).jpg|Concept art of Elie's S-craft in . Elie - Enigma Strap (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Elie's Enigma strap. Elie - Weapon 3D Models (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Elie's weapon. Elie - Weapon Sketches (Zero).jpg|Concept art for Elie's weapon. Elie ENIGMA Render - Official Artwork (Zero).jpg|A render of Elie's ENIGMA. Elie MacDowell (Ao).PNG| Elie MacDowell - Bust (Ao Evo).png|Elie's bust shot in EVO. Elie MacDowell - Swimsuit (Ao).png|Elie's swimsuit bust shot in . Elie MacDowell 2 (Ao).png|A full-length shot of Elie EVO. Elie MacDowell 4 (Ao).png|Character art of Elie. Sergei Cecile and Elie (Ao).png|Elie with Sergei and Cecil during the Imperial occupation. Elie's Morning - Sofmap Telephone Card (Official Artwork).jpg|A promotional illustration of Elie. Gemaga November 2011 Issue (Official Artwork).jpg|A promotional illustration of Elie with Rixia. Elie MacDowell (Sen IV).png|Full length Elie MacDowell - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Announcement_Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Lloyd Bannings and Elie Elie MacDowell - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot of Elie with KeA and Lloyd Elie MacDowell - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot of Elie Elie MacDowell - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot of Elie Lloyd & Elie - Screenshot (Sen IV).jpg |Promotional screenshot of Elie and Lloyd Elie MacDowell - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Elie MacDowell (Hajimari).png|Character artwork The Day of Reindependence - Key Visual (Hajimari).jpeg|"The Day of Reindependence", Key Visual Elie MacDowell - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Elie and Rixia Mao. Elie MacDowell - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot of Elie and Lloyd Bannings. SSS - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot SSS - Promotional Screenshot 2 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot Santa Elie (Akatsuki).png | Elie's Santa Outfit S-Craft in Akatsuki no Kiseki. Elie MacDowell S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft in Akatsuki no Kiseki. References Category:Characters Category:Crossbell Police Department Category:Special Support Section Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters